Mon petit Dragon
by Margaux.R
Summary: Mon Dragon, je vais mourir dans quelques heures. Au moment, où le soleil naitra, ta Maman sera partie. Lettre d'une mère à son enfant.


_Nouvel OS sous forme de lettre. D'une maman à son enfant... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et c'est une de mes fics préférées..._

_Bonne lecture._ **

* * *

**

**oOo** Mon Petit Dragon** oOo**

**°°O°°**

Mon petit Dragon,

Mes doigts volent sur le parchemin et mes larmes s'écrasent sur l'encre.

Ceci est ma dernière lettre, mes dernières pensées, inscrites sur du papier. Je te les adresse, à toi, mon fils.

Mon petit chéri, ta Maman pleure. Sanglote même.

Maman. Que ce mot est doux à l'oreille et sucré sur la langue !

J'ai tant rêvé le prononcer et être un jour appelée ainsi.

Au lieu de cela, ma mère était Madame et pour toi, je n'étais que Mère.

Mon Ange, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je vais mourir.

Mourir de la main de l'homme que j'ai épousé.

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour, je n'ai pas peur.

Petit chéri, je ne mourrais pas, tant que tu seras vivant. Tu es ma vie entière. Je ne quitterai ce monde qu'en même temps que toi…

Mais, la personne que j'étais avant d'être mère, cette personne est morte. Il y a longtemps…

Princesse Cissa, jolie fée des fleurs, est morte à l'âge de 15 ans.

L'âge où, la fille devient femme, la princesse, reine.

Le jour de l'annonce de son mariage.

Sais-tu que je n'aurais jamais du épouser Lucius Malefoy ?

Il était fiancé à Androméda, ma sœur aînée. Mais elle a tourné le dos aux siens et est parti avec son moldu.

Je l'ai haïs…

Tellement fort…

Je l'ai haïs de m'avoir abandonnée à ma famille de monstres, de m'avoir donnée à Lucius Malefoy. Elle, qui m'avait promis de me protéger contre tout, contre tous…

J'ai tant pleuré cette nuit-là…

Mais au petit matin, l'innocente princesse était morte. La Reine des Glaces, fiancée au Cruel l'avait remplacé.

Je me suis mariée à 18 ans. C'est jeune n'est-ce pas, mon Dragon ?

Dragon, te souviens-tu, m'avoir demandé, après une de tes bêtises, si j'avais déjà fait des erreurs ? Tu étais si jeune, encore un enfant. Tu n'as pas vu mes doigts serrés le bord de la table, mes yeux s'éteindre et mon visage blanchir.

Petit Amour, pardonne moi de t'avoir menti…

Je n'ai commis que deux fautes dans ma vie. Deux erreurs, à jamais gravées dans ma chair, dans mon cœur.

Je ne me suis pas enfuie alors que j'en ai eu l'occasion deux fois. A 15 ans, ma jolie Méda m'a supplié de la suivre, de quitter les Black. Je ne pouvais pas. Un an plus tard, Cousin Sirius a fuit aussi. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui.

" Cissa, ne fait pas la même erreur… Quitte les tous. Ils te mèneront à ta perte. Epouser Lucius Malefoy, c'est mourir vivante, c'est vivre morte."

Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je n'étais ni la courageuse Gryffondor, ni la sœur rebelle.

Tu as entendu parler de Sirius. Ou plutôt on t'a interdit d'en parler. Mais curieux comme tu es, tu as cherché qui il était. Et tu as trouvé. N'est-ce pas ? Fier membre des Maraudeurs, ennemi juré de Rogue et supposé assassin des Potter. Car mon chéri, Sirius n'est pas le dangereux meurtrier, le traître. L'amitié pour lui était si sacrée, si importante. Elle complétait son manque d'amour familial. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir ceux qu'il aimait…

Il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, à Poudlard. Et je n'ai plus cherché à le contacter.

Mais vois-tu, Dragon, j'aurais pu me racheter quatre ans plus tard, quand tu es né. Pour la plus grande fierté de ton père. Mais Ironie que de dire cela. Lucius, ton père ? A chaque fois qu'il te dit Fils, je ricane intérieurement et ma haine à son égard augmente. Ton père, en plus de me voler mon innocence, ma jeunesse et ma vie, m'a aussi arraché mon amour. Violemment.

Tu ne comprends pas mon chéri…

L'année qui a suivit son union, ta jeune maman a eu un amant. Oh, me diras-tu, un amant est monnaie courante chez les Sang-Pur. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de plus de s'amuser.

Mais moi je lui ai donné mon corps et mon âme. Je l'ai aimé. Comprends-tu ce mot ? Pardonne moi d'en douter…

Et j'ai choisi celui que Lucius haïssait le plus.

Il s'appelait Cygnus Malefoy, était de Sang-mêlé et était le demi-frère de Lucius. Un bâtard, comme aimait l'appeler ton père. Et pourtant, Abraxas, ton grand-père l'avait reconnu en tant que fils légitime. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Abraxas aimait sa maîtresse, plus que son épouse. Aimait le fils de sa maîtresse, plus que celui de son épouse. Aimait Cygnus, plus que Lucius.

Quand Lucius a appris le nom de mon amant, il a vu là, le moyen de se débarrasser de ce frère trop gênant, à qui appartenait une partie de l'héritage.

Une nuit, Lucius est allé chez lui. Il l'a torturé et tué.

Au petit matin, quand je me suis éveillée, Lucius était là sur le fauteuil de ma chambre, à me détailler. Sa présence m'a effrayée. Mais il était mon époux et par conséquent, il allait et venait dans ma chambre, quand il voulait. Quand il a vu le rouge sur mes joues, il s'est assis sur mon lit. Il m'a embrassé durement et a murmuré : " Ma chère, je dois me rendre à l'enterrement de mon pauvre frère, Cygnus. Restez au manoir. Je crains que l'apparence du défunt ne vous fasse fuir. Et ce serai dommage, que vous soyez hanté par son visage, quelque peu, lacéré…"

Et il sortit, sourire cruel aux lèvres face à ma subite pâleur. Une seule larme a roulé le long de ma joue. Elle s'est tarie avant d'atteindre mon menton. Je n'avais plus de cœur. La fée que Cygnus avait fait naître en moi, mourait, s'éteignait. La Reine des Glaces a pris de nouveau, le dessus sur mon âme.

Lucius était si fier d'avoir réussi à me blesser, à me dompter… Il le croyait. Un mois après la mort de Cygnus, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de deux mois.

Mon Dragon, tu es le fils de l'amour d'une fée et de son cygne.

Chéri, ton désir le plus cher était de ressembler à ton père. Hélas, tu t'es trompé. Tu as admiré un monstre vil et cruel, et as ignoré l'existence d'un homme doux et souriant…

Je te demande pardon, Petit Ange. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir aimé ouvertement. De ne pas t'avoir aimé comme une mère. J'avais si peur. Si peur de t'aimer pour qu'ensuite Lucius t'enlève à moi. Que je n'y survive pas.

Comment aurait-il réagi en sachant qui je voyais en toi ? Que tu me rappelais tant mon amour et que je prenais plaisir à t'observer ? Il t'aurait fait disparaître, tout garçon que tu es. Comprends-tu mon chéri, tu es un Sang-Mélé, un fils illégitime…

Sais-tu à présent, qu'elle a été la plus grande erreur de ton père si parfait ?

Lucius est tombé amoureux de moi. De la femme qui le haïssait le plus, de celle qu'il avait fait blessée. Il m'a aimé à en souffrir, à en mourir. Il en est devenu fou. Il a tout tenté pour me séduire. Il a été jaloux de voir que j'offrais mon cœur, objet de tous ses désirs, à Cygnus, son rival depuis l'enfance. Il l'a assassiné et s'en ai vanté devant moi, à mots couverts. Cet imbécile a compris trop tard, qu'il ne pourrait plus m'avoir par amour. Alors, il a fait ce que tout homme cruel fait. Il a utilisé sa force.

Lucius Malefoy aime son épouse. Et doit la tuer bientôt. Avant de mourir je veux lui avouer. Lui cracher ma haine au visage. Lui murmurer à l'oreille la vérité sur ta naissance.

Ainsi, je veux mourir, rejoindre mon Cygne. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago. Je n'ai pas peur. J'aurais du mourir il y a bien longtemps. Et puis, c'est un moyen de punir Lucius.

Je n'ai qu'un seul regret.

Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir demandé à toi, mon fils unique, le petit amour du fond de mon cœur, de ne pas m'avoir appeler Maman… J'aurais tant voulu entendre ce mot de ta bouche.

Douce Maman, Sucrée Maman, Jolie Maman, Petite Maman, Maman Unique.

Ces larmes que je verse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Princesse Cissa, ces larmes sont pour toi.

Drago, je t'aime tant. Pardonne moi de te le dire que maintenant, à l'aube de ma mort.

Je n'ai qu'une faveur.

Abandonne. Tourne le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Délivre-toi et rejoins le Bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas. De là-haut, je te protégerais.

Et pleure. N'est pas honte de pleurer sur la mort de ta mère.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

Je finis en hâte.

Mon Dragon si magnifique, mon amour enfantin, mon petit déjà grand…

Je ne meurs pas réellement. N'oublie pas que tu es ma vie entière. Je reste dans ton cœur.

J'embrasse la lettre. C'est comme si je t'embrassais toi, mon Ange de nuit.

Adieu majestueux Dragon.

N'oublie jamais.

Ta Maman Cissa,

Pauvre fleur fanée,

Qui t'aime et te protège.

**°°O°°**

Drago replia la lettre et regarda le ciel. Il trouva la constellation du Cygne, près de celle du Dragon.

Etait-ce bien une nouvelle étoile qu'il vit apparaître ?

Sa vue fut soudain troublée. Il pleuvait. Etrange. Il pleuvait à verse sur son visage d'ange. Mais pourtant, il était dans sa chambre.

- Drago ?

Il se retourna. La jeune femme était assise sur le lit, un drap placé sur son corps. Il essaya de sourire. La pluie tomba plus fort encore.

- Drago, tu pleures…

Il pleurait. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors mais en lui. Sa Maman le lui permettait.

La jeune femme se leva sans bruits du lit, et, nouant le drap autour d'elle, elle s'approcha doucement de Drago. Elle aperçut dans sa main tremblante, une lettre chiffonnée et tachée de larmes. Elle ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de se blottir contre lui, en silence. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux et elle sentit les larmes glissaient sur elle.

Lentement, Drago la souleva et la reposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et continua de pleurer. Elle caressa sa joue en signe de réconfort. Quelques heures plus tard, elle dormait. Alors, Drago sortit dehors, sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Il observa le parc de Poudlard, sous les rayons timides du Soleil naissant.

- Excuse moi, Maman. J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais. Te dire que j'avais déjà quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Te dire que mon cœur s'était réveillé. Que je savais ce que veut dire aimer. Pardonne moi. J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes. Toi, la femme qui a été la première à m'aimer.

Il regarda les étoiles mourir. Il récita à voix basse.

- Douce Maman, Sucrée Maman, Jolie Maman, Petite Maman, Maman Unique… Je t'aime.

Il retourna auprès de la jeune femme. Il la contempla. Elle était si belle. Et il l'aimait tant. Il se pencha sur elle et murmura:

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Elle sourit, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Moi aussi, Drago. Je t'aime…

Il attrapa ensuite la lettre et posa ses lèvres dessus. Puis il la rangea dans une boite, emplis de narcisses séchés. Il s'allongea auprès d'Hermione et s'endormit, bercé par son souffle régulier. Sa mère lui sourit du ciel et prit la main d'un homme qui la regardait, les yeux pleins d'amour.

- Adieu mon Ange, chuchota Princesse Cissa.

- A bientôt, mon Fils, fit Cygnus en écho.

Leurs paroles furent portées par le vent et vinrent se déposer près de Drago qui esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est triste... J'aime bien tout ce qui est triste... Bisous et A+++_


End file.
